M96
The Stoner 96 is a light machinegun developed by Eugene Stoner and manufactued by Knight's Armament Company. As a replacement for the Stoner 63 LMG, it failed to reach high levels of popularity when the FN Minimi was chosen as the Squad Automatic Weapon for the US Military. However, it still sees use by the Royal Danish Navy and various Private Military Corporations. Of note, M96 machine guns has the highest ammunition count for any MG as it is the only MG in-game that is capable of using a 150-round box. M96 The regular variant of the weapon is cheapest of the three, but lacks a any kind of under barrel attachment, prompting one to buy one. Customization The M96 comes with a non-removable fixed stock and a medium barrel, all other parts are modifiable. Tactics The regular variant is generally, the most flexible of the three. While expensive, fitting it with a Phantom 1-4x scope allows it to easily switch between defense and assault roles. Using the 1.5/3.5x assault scope is also a much cheaper alternative at keeping the M96 flexible. An under barrel attachment is generally recommended for the player's choice of tactics; a grip would benefit a specialist adept to assault roles (And would compliment the Blackout), while a bipod would benefit a specialist adept to defensive roles (And would compliment the Aegis). The muzzle brake is generally recommended as it reduces recoil, at the cost of handling. Although a specialist preferring to be stealthy might opt to use a silencer instead. Generally, dependent on the user's choice of tactics. Note however that because it is middling, it will never be as maneuverable as the C variant, nor as powerful as the SV variant. The magazine upgrade isn't completely necessary, but invaluable for extended firefights. M96 C The C variant features a shorter barrel and a collapsible stock, intended for paratrooper units. It has the highest RoF, lowest recoil, and best handling among the M96 variants, although it's damage and accuracy suffers. Customization The C variant features a non-removable short barrel, grip, and collapsible stock. It can be further upgraded with a scope mount, a muzzle hider or brake, a side-mounted IR laser, and expand it's box-magazine to 150 rounds. Tactics The C variant is meant for assaulting specialists in mind, the lack of a bi-pod and short barrel limit's it's effectiveness at longer ranges in comparison to it's larger brothers, it does however, have the best performance in close range. A generally good setup is mounting a x1 reflex scope (Or none at all, for improved handling and cost reduction) and a muzzle brake for even more reduced recoil. Those who want more stealth might want to opt for either a flash-hider or silencer. The magazine upgrade isn't completely necessary, but invaluable for extended firefights. M96 SV The SV variant features a non-removable long barrel, giving it the highest damage rating of all M96 variants (40 overall), a collapsible stock, and bipod. Customization The SV variant features a non-removable long barrel, bipod, and collapsible stock. It can be further upgraded with a scope mount, a muzzle hider, brake or silencer, a side-mounted IR laser, and expand it's box-magazine to 150 rounds. Tactics While slightly more expensive than the regular variant due to the built-in bipod, the SV variant will overall have better accuracy, recoil management, and damage than the regular M96 variant due to it's stock and barrel. The bi-pod however, ensures that the player will not be very effective being mobile since they will not benefit from the bipod's accuracy/handling bonus while not in prone/in cover. Thus, the SV is generally recommended for specialists who like to defend heavily from cover, rather than rushing the enemy's lines. A good setup would be a scope with a resolution of 1.5x or higher and a muzzle flash hider to increase stealth (Recoil will generally not be an issue due to the bipod) or a silencer. Even better would be a 1x-4x phantom which allows the specialist to engage at both short rage and long range with minimal field of view detriments. The magazine upgrade isn't completely necessary, but invaluable for extended firefights. Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons